In the water fountain industry, refrigerating capacity of related refrigerating product is typically designed to be two liters due to limitation of industry cost. The cost of the refrigerating product increases greatly when the refrigerating capacity is further improved, thereby losing competitiveness in price.
In the related art, there are some disadvantages as follows.
First, a condenser in an existing water dispenser cannot meet a performance requirement of ultra-low water temperature. Since an evaporating temperature in the refrigerating system would not change after a temperature of the condenser is increased to a certain temperature, the refrigerating system loses the adjusting ability, which leads to overloaded operations of the refrigerating system for a long time. If the condenser is designed to have advanced refrigerating capacity, the cost is increased greatly although the above mentioned situation can be improved. Moreover, since the water dispenser generally has a very small size, the size of the condenser is limited accordingly.
Second, in order to meet the performance requirement of ultra-low water temperature, the evaporating temperature in the refrigerating system should be designed as a very low temperature, thus a desired gas displacement of a compressor needs to be increased accordingly. In an existing water dispenser, when the performance requirement of ultra-low water temperature is met, the gas displacement of the compressor is relatively large, such that the cost is high.
Third, in order to match with the compressor, an evaporator should be designed with a rather large size and capillary tubes should be designed to be long enough, which may cause a problem of greatly increasing the cost.